


Lover Boy, Fever Head

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hollow of Tim’s cheeks and the red of his mouth, he sucks and looks up at Kon, his bangs falling on his eyes and Kon bucks his hips…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boy, Fever Head

He rubs the head of his cock on Tim’s face, three light slaps, and then he drags it across his lips, and their eyes meet.

Kon smirks.

“Open.”

Tim complies, on his knees on the hardwood floor, one hand on Kon’s thigh.

“Suck.”

And so he does, uses his right hand to hold the shaft, takes it easy, teases and smiles and Kon opens his own mouth when Tim backs away, licks the underside of his cock, goes all the way down and then up again and swallows him whole, working his hand in the same rhythm as his mouth.

“Harder.”

The hollow of Tim’s cheeks and the red of his mouth, he sucks and looks up at Kon, his bangs falling on his eyes and Kon bucks his hips, tries not to let go completely, but he barely hangs on and then his hands are on Tim’s hair, grabbing some and holding him still while he comes.

Tim closes his eyes, takes it like the greedy boy he is.

A moment later, when Kon kisses him and traces the boy’s swollen mouth, he says:

“You love this, don’t you?”

And Tim nods, enjoys the kisses on his neck and the way Kon’s rubbing him through his jeans.

“Very much.”


End file.
